La Última Oportunidad del Corazón
by saki2001
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Sakura se muda a karakura y deja konoha sin saber que su vida mundana esta a punto de cambiar, que descubrira algo que la gran mayoria de los humanos desconoce y que conocera a alguien muy especial, perteneciente a un lugar muy distinto al suyo, que los humanos conocen como el más allá. Pero que todos los shinigamis llaman la sociedad de almas.


Iba tarde, pero no podía darse el lujo de faltar a clases, y más cuando esé día el novio le había prometido pasarla a recoger a konoha high Scohol. Cumplían tres años juntos después de que él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que había sido el más caliente y popular de la escuela, después de su hermano mayor, le había pedido en una cita, especifícamente el día de su cumpleaños, entablar una relación sería con ella, y estaba realmente feliz, de verdad que lo estaba.

Suspiró, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de su aula y se mentalizó para ser la burla de toda su clase e ingresó. Pero parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, o eso pensaba ella cuando vio que no había llegado maestro al aula todavía.

Sasuke la había llevado a su casa, a la mansión Uchiha, cuando pasaron juntos dos semanas de novios, y sus padres quedaron fascinados con la joven, e incluso Itachi, el cual había quedado sorprendido ante la presencia de Sakura. Pero, siempre había un pero, y era que Itachi no se fiaba de su imouto porque era conocido como el mujeriego de la familia. Asique, trató de no poner una expresión lastimera en su cara hasta que la cena concluyera y pudiera hablar a solas con su imouto para cerciorarse de que iba realmente enserio con la joven ya que había visto con sus propios ojos que era una chica... muy distintas a las otras que él le había conocido a su hermano.

Los jades resplandecían como dos esmeraldas, conteniendo la alegría mientras ella se encontraba sumergida en su mudo de fantasía hasta que llegó un maestro y comenzó a dar la primera clase del día. Sakura no tenía amigas en la escuela, y no se molestaba en entablar amistades con nadie, porque desde su primer día, en su primer en año, de clases konoha high scohol había llegado a escuchar algunos comentario, en los baños femeninos, de algunas muchachas que le no eran muy agradable hacía su persona. De modo, que ella le dirigía la palabra a quien le hablaba y así se evitaba problemas con las otras colegialas, ignorando todo lo que circulaba a su alrededor en la escuela. Además, la situación era más lígera esé años por ya no era la nueva, porque acababa esé año y, por supuesto, porque también Sasuke, el cual se le parecía en todos lados, no estaba ya en la escuela; la había acabado junto con sus amigos el año pasado y ya se encontraba yendo a la univerdiad.

Asique estaba sola, pero no lo daba a demostrar su soledad. No esas chicas fresitas de la escuela porque la aprovecharían para cogerla de tema de conversación a cada momento como los rumores y su repentino novizgo del Uchiha y ella de hace tres años.

La jornada escolar pasó volando sin que ella se diese cuenta y se encontro así misma ya esperando a Sasuke, el cual tenía treinta minutos de tardanza. Ya no circulaban alumnos por las aceras y las calles; sólo estaba ella de pié en la parada de autobúses a unos pasos cerca de la escuela.

-Bien -susurró ella, observando como se acercaba un autobús, planteándose que seguro había tenido un improvisto y que por esa misma razón no la había podido venirla a recoger.

Sé subió al medio de transporte y el autobús la dejó cerca de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Su reloj de pulsera le indicaba que iba a llegar diez minutos más temprano de lo usual cuando siempre llegaba cinco minutos más temprano de la hora acordada. No tardo mucho en llegar al puesto de ramen en el que se reunián su novio y sus amigos convidados por el rubio de ojos celeste, el cual estaba precisamente en esé mismo instante comiéndose un tazón de ramen.

-Ya llegue -anunció, sentándose a un lado del ojiceleste.

-Kon'nichiwa Sakura-chan! feliz cumpleaños -le sonrió el rubio cuando se aparto de los labios los palillos con el tazón.

-Sakura-chiisai feliz cumpleaños -dijo su jefe poniéndole atención a su ayudante- has llegado más temprano de lo habitual.

-Arigato, Naruto, bosu -dijo, sonriéndoles en agradecimiento- Sasuke-kun parece que no ha podido irme a buscar el día de hoy a la escuela.

-Él me había comentado que tenía que irte a buscar ayer, demo no entiendo... ah, bueno, olvidemonos de él -se interrumpió recordando algo y desviando el tema con rápidez. Iba a matar a esé baka.

El jefe fruncio el ceño, pero no dijo nada; sé había echó una idea de dónde podía estar el Uchiha y no le iba arruinar el día a su ayudante número dos, mejor se lo daría libre.

-La casa invita -dijo el jefe, colocando dos grandes tazones de ramen delante de los jovénes con dos botellas de alcohol.

-¡Eso es bosu! usted es el mojor de todos los bosu dattebayo -exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos hacia arriba.

-No soy tu bosu -sonrio el hombre.

-Arigato bosu -dijo la joven.

-Te doy el día libre, puedes hacer lo que te apetesca por hoy -dijo el jefe.

Sakura le agradeció y entre Naruto y el jefe del puesto de ramen la entretuvieron un grannnn rato hasta que la noche comenzó a caer y la joven fue a cambiarse a un local cerca del puesto ya que se había traido en la mochila un cambió de ropa para ir a la cena de esa noche que le tenía preparada Mikoto, la madre del azache. Se hacia michisíma ilusíon, por eso no se había puesto a sacar conclusiones como su jefe ya que pensaba que su novio le estaba preparando un enorme sorpresa y que por esa misma razón no habia contactado con ella en todo el día.

-Ya me voy -dijo Sakura ya cambiada.

-Sakura-chan estás muy guapa ¿para donde te diriges hací? -dijo un Naruto un poco borracho.

-Jeje Naruto creo que deberias dejar de beber -intento quitarle la botella.

-¿Que dices Sakura? ¿Acaso crees que estoy borracho? no señor yo no meee enborracho -dijo poniendole a la joven la botella de sake lo más lejos de ella para que no se la quitara de las manos.

-Dame eso mocoso -el jefe le quito el sake de las manos- Sakura-chisai creo que deberias llevarselo a Minato y a Kuchina.

-Creo que si -lo observo hablando tonterias ebrio al rubio con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo que habían formado sus brazos- Naruto, ¿has traído el coche?

-¡Por supuesto! yo soy Namikaze Naruto, no puedo andar caminando -su voz le causo muchisíma gracia a la joven.

-De acuerdo, las llaves -le estendió la mano.

-¿Las llaves? -el rubio fruncio el ceño, pero entendio lo que le pedía la rosada- ¡NOOOO! ni hablar, no conduciras mi coche.

-Vamos, Naruto, no puedes conducir, dame las llaves -insistío ella aún con una mano estendida hacía el, pero Naruto no la miraba a ella miraba a un señor con cara de akuma detrás de la joven que le amenazaba de muerte sino le daba las llaves.

Asique tragó duro mucha saliva.

-D-De... acuerdo... es-está bien -bajó por su sien una gota de sudor nerviosa y le dio las llaves.

-Buen chico -sonrió la inocente Sakura sin saber el jefe que tenía.

Ayudó al borracho Naruto, colocándose por los hombros un brazo de él para ayudarlo a equilibrarse todo lo que podía y comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche del rubio.

-Ne Naruto no te duermas ¿donde está el coche? -dijo ella mientras su jefe los observaba andar a los dos con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando ambos jovénes desaparecieron de su vista.

-Pobre chisai -dijo el hombre para después entrar al puesto de ramen.

La noche caía mientras Sakura conducía con un Naruto que se dormía en los asientos traseros. Ella no tenía licencia de conducir y era todavía menor de edad. Asique, esa noche que comenzaba a caer tenía toda las de perder.

-Moshi, moshi -contestó a la llamada entrante.

-¿Sakura? ¿donde estas? la cena hace media hora que esta preparada -dijo Mikoto en la otra línea telefónica.

-Ah, Mikoto-san gomen'nasi seme a presentado un improvisto, pero no me tardo en llegar. Estoy en este preciso momento de camino -dijo la rosada.

Perfecto. Ahora conducía siendo menor de edad y hablando por telefóno. Eso se convertiría en un grandísimo problema si la policia la llegaba a descubrir, ¡y más el día de su cumpleaños!

-Esta bien, no tardes mucho. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sasuke? no e podido contactarlo hoy -dijo la pelinegra.

-No pensé que estaba allá -dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño mientras no apartaba la vista del frente.

-Ah... Bueno, antes de llegar pasate a buscarlo a su departamento -le pidió la mujer.

-Claro Mikoto-san. Entonces, nos vemos allá -sonrió.

-Haiii -colgó.

Suspiró y miró por el espejo restrovisor a un borracho de ojos celeste que dormía tumbado en los asientos traseros.

-Naruto despiértate -dijo Sakura.

-Uhm... Sakura-chan ¿que sucede? -se removió, sentándose y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿estás conduciendo?

-Hai, eso hago -dijo ella, notando ese tonó extraño en la voz del rubio que delata que aún está bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Ah... Sasuke no merese a Sakura-chan. Él es un puto maricón y no sabe lo mucho que vale -dijo entre murmuraciones.

-Jajaja ¿que dices Naruto? -lo miró con diversión por el espejo retrovisor.

-Eso es cierto, Sakura-chan es muy linda, inteligente, tierna y un sinfín de cosas más... que el teme no sabe como aprovechar. Creó que kamisama esta siendo muy generoso con él y sí él no la quiere yo me voy a quedar -dijo con los ojos cerrados recostado del espaldar del asiento trasero.

-Naruto tienes a Korina-chan no puedes quedárte las dos -dijo la rosada entre risas.

-Sí, pero Sakura-chan siempre me ha parecido realmente kawaiii y me molesta que ese maricón no note lo kanari que es -replicó el runio- baka Sasuke, te partire los huevos cuando te vea. Sakura-chan no tiene ni idea de lo... -se quedó dormido.

La joven lo observó sonriente por el espejo retrovisor. Naruto siempre había sido muy sobreprotector y atento con ella. La rosada lo consideraba como un hermano y le quería muchísimo. Y hablando de hermano, ella tenía que llamar a Haruno Natsu, que vivía en karakura, dentro de dos días o sino la llamaría él.

La mansión Uzumaki no quedaba muy lejos del puesto de ramen de su jefe. Cuando los vigilantes abrieron la puerta de acero, Sakura escuchó el telefóno del rubio sonar dentro del bolsillo de él y vio a una Kuchina delante de la puerta principal con varias venas que sobre salían de su sien y un aura demoníaca a su alrededor. Lo que podía significar sólo una cosa: Naruto estaba en problemas.

Kuchina observó el coche de su hijo acercarse, pero no era él el que conducía sino la tierna Sakura por lo que se acercó con mucho cuidado al coche bajando la intensidad de sus demonios.

-Sakura-chan que bueno verte -le sonrió la pelirroja.

-Hola, Kuchina-san, Naruto se ha quedado dormido -la rosada le abrió la puerta trasera del aposento dejando al descubierto a un Naruto borracho con un olor impregnado de sake en la ropa.

-Ah, arigato por traerlo Sakura-chan. Permiteme sacarlo yo -dijo la mujer y Sakura se partó para dejarla hacerle los honores a su hijo.

Un rubio de ojos azules y de piel morena salió de la casa y se acercó a la rosada.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Oh, Minato-sama, hola -dijo la joven girandose hacia el y sonriendole.

-Naruto está borracho ¿verdad?

-Así es -asintió ella- estabamos en el Ichiraku y el jefe nos dío comida y bebida gratis.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que te apartes un poco de esos dos -dijo Minato alejandola con las manos.

Kuchina le pego con dureza con los nudillos de la mano al rubio y la cabeza de él sono como una pared hueca.

-¡Ah! Sakura-chan ¿por que me pegas? -dijo sobandose la parte adolorida mientras se sentaba y abria los ojos- ¿kaa-san?

La pelirroja no le dio tiempo de actuar y rápidamente su akuma salió y sus cabellos levitaron en el aire como un si estuviese poseída.

-¿Tu que crees que haces? - dijo con sus ojos endiablados, agarrandolo por el cuello del polo observándolo mientras sus cabellos levitaban en el aire.

-Eh... dormir -dijo con una gota de sudor bajandole por la sien. A la rosada le pareció que Naruto se le había pasado la borrachera, pero estaba equivocada. El miedo que tenía lo hacia actuar con coherencia delante de semejante de demonio que tenía como madre.

-¡HAS ARRUINADO MIS PLANES GRANDÍSIMO BAKA! -dijo Kuchina comenzó a ahorcarlo mientras el alma del rubio se le salía por la boca.

-Eh... ¿Naruto estará bien? -dijo la rosada mirando a Namikaze con cierta preocupación.

-Claro, él siempre se salva -dijo Minato con una gota de sudor en su sien, pensado que está noche no corria con la misma suerte que las veces anteriores porque el rubio había arruidado el encuentro que su mujer había organizado con la hija de una amiga quedandose en el Ichiraku.

-Sálvame kamisama, sálvame -dijo Naruto mientras era ahoracado por su madre.

Sakura sonrió farzadamente mientras la pelirroja seguía torturando a su hijo, y cuando estuvo Kuchina más calmada envio con una empleada domestica a un castigado Naruto a su habitación y se quedó con Namikaza y la rosada afuera.

-Sakura-chan ¿iras a casa? -dijo la pelirroja a un lado del rubio de su marido.

-Eh, no -miro su reloj de pulsera. Ya eran las siete y estaba a oscuras- debo ir a la casa de Sasuke-kun y luego a la casa de sus padres. Ya debo irme.

-Demo es muy peligroso que andes de noche, Sakura-chan -replico la Uzumaki preocupada- y Korai-san no esta para llevarte.

-No se preocupen estaré bien -les sonrio la rosada.

-Chotto Sakura-chan, yo te llevare -dijo Namikaze.

-No, esta bien no quiero ser una molestia Minato-sama -se acomodo un poco el bolso.

-No lo eres deja que te lleve -insistió Minato.

Sakura acepto a regañadientes y entro con la pareja a la casa y espero a que Minato se arreglara en el living mientras observaba ciertas cosas de casa, como por ejemplo las escaleras de mármol entre otras cosas. Los amigos de su novio eran igual que él y provenían de familias ricas y adinerada como la Namikaze Uzumaki, la cual era de su casi hermano.

Muchas personas en la escuela, hace tres años, murmuraban que ella estaba con Sasuke por su dinero y por el poder que su familia influía, pero no era así. La rosada nunca aceptó nada de lo que le ofrecía Makoto, Itachi y Sasuke, y mucho de su tía, la cual era dueña de varios hospitales. Ella siempre había sido independiente de sí misma desde que dejo de vivir con su hermano por eso trabajaba después de la escuela.

Observó la foto que tenia de fonde de pantalla su telefono. Era una imagen en la que aparecia Sasuke y ella un veinticuatro de diciembre observando las estrellas del cielo una noche fria. Naruto se la habia tirado sin que ellos se diecen cuenta por esa misma razon habia salio bellísima con ella y el azabache tomadados de las manos.

-Sakura-chan ya nos vamos -dijo Minato bajando las escaleras mientras la observaba vestido con una camisa manga larga blanquecina y unos pantalones negros.

-Etto... hai ico -dijo dirigiendose con él hacia la puerta.

Cinco minutos despues, ya dentro del coche de Minato, se abrocho el cinturon y Namikaze puso en marcha el vehiculo.

-Arigato Minato-sama por traerme al departamento de Sasuke-kun -dijo la rosada cuando salio del coche y lo miro por la ventanilla bajada de la portezuela.

-De nada, ¿quieres que me que a esperarte? -dijo Namikaze.

-No, esta bien, usted a echo demasiado por mi esta noche -dijo sonrojada la joven, pensando que el padre de su casi hermano habia estado muy servicial esa noche y que no debia abusar tanto de su confianza.

-¿Segura? -dijo él no muy convencido. Esa oscuridad que el veia en el departamento privado del hijo menor de su socio de negocios no le daba buena espina.

-Sasuke-kun y yo iremos a la casa de sus padres, y estoy segura de que me llevara a casa luego -se erguió enderezandose de su incomoda postura y le sonrio a Namikaze.

-De acuerdo -dijo el- nos vemos Sakura-chan.

La rosada se despidió de el haciendole un señal de despedida a Minato con la mano mientras el le daba reversa al coche y lo ponia en marcha.

Suspiro y subio las escaleras cuando el coche de Namikaze desaparecio y toco la puerta. Las luces del departamento estaban apagadas y su estomago se revolvio con disgusto haciendo que sus tripas soltaran gruñidos como si dijesen: arrojame comida, pero no era así. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Sasuke no habia dado a nadie señales de vida en todo el dia y si algo le ha pasado ella no lo soportaria.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -dijo cuando toco la puerta varias veces.

Saco de debajo del felfudo la llave que el siempre le dejaba a ella y que husaba para emergencias y abrio la puerta. Por dentro, la casa estaba oscura en penunbras y ella encendio las luces.

Sobre uno de los sofás del living habia un polo de sasuke y en el suelo un sujetardor de mujer.

La rosada trago saliva y su estomago volvio a revolverse como una vatidora.

-Naruto tienes a Korina-chan no puedes quedárte las dos -dijo la rosada entre risas.

-Sí, pero Sakura-chan siempre me ha parecido realmente kawaiii y me molesta que el teme no note lo guapa que es -replicó el borracho- baka Sasuke, te partire los huevos cuando te vea. Sakura-chan no tiene ni idea de lo... -se quedó dormido.

Ahora la joven notaba el doble sentido de las palabras supuestamente incoherente del rubio. Inspiro profundamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras, entrando en el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitacion de su novio y observando varias prendas de mujer en el suelo.

Risas femeninas y masculinas se escuchaban desde la habitacion de Sasuke mientras la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Bajo el corazon de la rosada aparecio una hueco ancho y oscuro mientras este comenzaba a lartirle desenfrenado.

-Basta Sasuke-kun -dijo entre leves risas una mujer y Sakura se aproximo hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitacion para ver y escuchar mejor- ¿no tienes nada mas que hacer que no sea acarciarme el trasero?

La joven vio por la puerta entre abierta la pierna desnuda de la mujer que estaba estendia por encima de las de... Sasuke.

-Tenia pero se ha echo tarde -dijo el Uchiha, el cual tenia la cabeza de una pelirroja sobre su pecho desnudo mientras el cabello rojo de ella estaba esparcido por toda la almohada.

¡SAL DE HAY! escuchó ahora una fuerte voz masculina que le decia desde hacia mucho rato que saliera de inmediato de ese infierno.

El hueco se ancho mucho más y el rosado corazon de la joven comenzo a fracturarse soltando tres diminutos fragmentos que cayeron por el oscuro hueco al igual que lagrimeos que gotearon de una barbilla.

-¿Ah? no me digas que tenias planes con esa mocasa de segundo año -dijo ella levantando la cabeza para observarlo.

¡MALDITA SEA HARUNO SAL DE AHÍ! ¿ACASO NO ESCUCHAS?

-Sí, ella esta de cumplaños y okaa-san le organizo una fiesta a la que supuestamente tenia yo que estar ahi como el chambelan -sonrio el, robandole un beso mordisqueado de labios.

PUM, PUM, PUM, PUM (latidos de corazon).

-Jajaja que baka es ese niñata -dijo Karin, tumbandose sobre la almohada riendose.

-Ne no te rias que esa es la mujer que quieren mis padres para que me case -dijo Sasuke colocandose entre las entrepiernas de Karin haciendo sus sexos se toquen, provocando mucha exitacion para ambos.

... (el corazón paró un momento).

-Uhmn... solo si me besas -dijo ella paradando de reirse y mirandolo a los ojos con esos ojos rojos que le lanzaban dagas a Sakura.

-De acuerdo -dijo el Uchiha dandole un beso apasionado a la pelirroja de esos que el nunca en la vida le habia dado a ella.

... ¡MIERDA LO PERDIMOS, LO PERDIMOS, NO LATE! ¡SASUKE UCHIHA METIÓ LA PATA COMPLETAMENTE HASTA EL FONDO!

¡NOOO!

Pufff

Un rio inrrefrenable corrió como una catarata por mejillas coloridas de rosa, haciendo destacar largas pestañas y un par de entristecidas esmeraldas que perdian el resplandor que emitian horas atrás en clase.

CRACK

Un ruido desemboco cientos de fracturas brillantes en todas partes de ese corazon rosado que habia dejado de latir y que ahora comenzaba destruirse internamente mientras soltaba grandes y pequeños pedazos de fragmentos sin resplandor que caían a ese hueco oscuro y frio.

Sakura se tambaleó, retrocedio y dio un torpe paso hacia atrás que la hizo chocar contra una repizana que estaba detrás de ella, remviendola y haciendo desequilibrar una jarron chino que tenia una pintura de una dragon rojo.

¡POOO!

Cayó el florejo que valia más de cincuenta mil dolares al suelo ropiendose en pedazos mientras se hacia una charco de agua en el suelo y salia del hueco un cofre abierto color dorado, que llevaba adentro todos los pedazos y fragmentos color rosado añejo sin brillo de un corazon que antes comenzaba a colorirse de un leve rojo, sangraba destilando un liquido escarlata.

-¿Que fue eso? -dijo Karin cubriendose los pechos con la sabana mientras Sasuke se apartaba de ella y se ponia unos pantalones.

-Algo se cayo -dijo el abrochandose el boton de los pantalones.

Sakura dio cuatro pasos hacia atras al escuchar eso y el Uchicha abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza. Observó el jarron chino, que le había regalado su abuelo el dia su cumpleaños, detrozado en pedazos en el suelo y levanto la vista.

-Sa...kura -dijo casi en un susurró. Su corazon comenzo a latir, bombeando sangre como loco.

El maquillaje de la rosada estaba corrido, su blusa estaba sudada y mojada, como si ella hubiese corrido un maraton, sus pómulos simplemente se asemejaban a una catarata.

-¿Que dijiste? -dijo Karin con fastidio parandose de la cama y acercandose a el, colocando una mano de largas uñas bien cuidadas sobre el hombro desnudo del Uchiha- Ah, asique vienes a unirte a la fistae ¿eh? -sonrio cuando la vio.

-Urosaii -dijo el azabache, quitandose la mano de la pelirroja del hombro y dando un paso hacia adelante. Su dinero estaba en peligro de existincion, lo que significaba que la herencia que le iba a dejar sus padres jamas se la darian porque ellos habian quedado en un acuerdo con su hijo menor de que si conseguia una chica que llenara todos los requicitos que ellos tenian, se casaria con ella, le darian un nieto o nieta y le darian una importante suma de dinero como herencia.

Ese paso que el Uchiha dio fue como si un asesino se acercase a Sakura para terminar con ella. Su rostro simplemente se transformo. Horror, miedo, panico, dolor y un sinfín de cosas cruzó por su cara y el corazon de el latio con dolor.

pero ¿que diablo habia echo? ¿acaso ella...?

-Sakura -dijo Sasuke, dando otro paso hacia ella.

Un fuerte y agudo timbre de campana retumbo en los oídos de la rosada, alertandola de todos los movimientos de un asenino en seria que estaba acompañado de un filoso cuchillo cuya hoja brillaba (el cual era Karin), haciendola retroceder con panico por temor a hacer lastimada nuevamente.

El cofre dorado todavia continuaba desangrandose y bajo este el hueco oscuro estaba todavia abierto mientras las gotas liquidas carmesí se perdían en el interior del hueco. Para Sakura ese cofre aguardaba un matadero de animales con estremidades humanas, no los fragmentos de su corazon. El par de esmeraldas estaban vacios y opacados por el claro color rosa de cabello. Y, eso tenia asustado al azabache.

-Sakura... no me temas... yo... -dijo dando dos pasos hacia adelante mientras la rosada en repuesta retrocedia a su vez- yo... no te hare daño.

-Dejala ella tiene que aprender a que los caras bonitas no se acercan por amor a semejantes cosas como ella -se burló Karin, detras de el a unos cuantos pasos del Uchiha.

-¿Quiere damare (callarte) de una maldita vez Karin? ¿acaso no vez que ahora mismo no es ella? -dijo gritandole el azabache girandose a verla.

-¿Como que no es ella? ¿no la vez que esta delante de nosotros?

-MALDITA SEA, SOLO CALLATE.

Eso hizo que la rosada se asustara y corriera en direccion contraria a ellos. El azabache solo necesito escuchar los pasos ella para girarse.

-Demonios -dijo comenzando a correr detras de ella.

Sakura era rápida. No le hacia la tarea facil al Uchiha el cual parecia un león atras de un venado de pelaje rosa.

Los pasos apresurados de la rosada llegaron a casi el final de las escaleras de marmol cuando el azabache comenzaba acercarse a los escalones.

Sakura resbaló cuando le faltaba tres escalones por bajar, cayendo escaleras abajo.

-¡Sakura! -dijo gritando el azabache cuando la vio caer.

La rosada no le presto atencion a el dolor que sintió en varias partes del cuerpo, se puso de pie y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta una vez que Sasuke llego al final de los escalones.

-Espera, no te vayas, dejame explicarte -dijo gritando el Uchiha antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

Pero eso no sirvio de nada, la rosada abrio la puerta y salio sin mirar en ningun momento atras.

-¡Lesu! Sasuke por un chin me creo que estabas arrepentido y desesperado -dijo entre risas ruidosas Karin en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Damare...

-¿Eh? ¿que dijiste? -dijo ella fruciendo el ceño.

-¡Watashi wa anata ni itta (dije que te calles) kono bakayaro! todo esto es por tu culpa -dijo gritando el Uchiha. Se sentia terrible. Su corazon dolia, dolia muchísimo. Jamas se habia sentido tan miserable. Sabia lo que habia echo, pero no queria admitirlo. No queria: ¿que habia echo? ¿que habia echo?¿que habia echo? ¿que habia echo? ¿que habia echo? ¿que habia echo?

Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza como un disco rayado, volviendolo loco. Karin le gritaba insultos, pero el no conseguia escucharla; esa pregunta se repetia. Sólo la escuchaba a ella mientras sus ojos onix se encontraban dilatados al borde de la locura y su corazon latia como loco.

-¿Que sucede? ¿por que no avanza el transito? -dijo un rubio de ojos celeste que se encontraba al bolante del coche.

-No lo sé, supongo que hay un gran tapon abultando más adelante -dijo un conductor que estaba en su coche a la izquierda de el.

-Uhm... esto es un problema Kuchina debe estar volviendose loca en la casa -dijo mientras por la acera cruzaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo una figura femenina de cabellera larga y rosada- ¿Sakura-chan?

Minato salió del coche y observó como la joven chocaba por la acera despistada con un gorila robusto terrorifico, que se giro hacia ella con una mirada de ultra tumba

-Ne shojo (niña) ¿por que no te fijas por donde andas? -dijo el gorila, observandola- ne ¿estas bien? -dijo cuando vio su estado actual, acercando una mano, hacia un brazo de ella, que fue detenida por una mano morena mientras ella era rodeada desde atras por unos brazos y cuerpo masculino sobreprotector.

-Ella esta bien -dijo Minato mirandolo con seriedad y con un brillo de doble filo en esos celestes tan parecidos a los de un rubio en especifico que transmitia peligro.

-Matsu (espera) oji (tío)tranquilo que solo le pregunta -dijo el gorila mostrandose amistoso con Namikaze, cuando en realidad estaba terriblemente intimidado por esa mirada celeste amenazante- ya nadie puede hablar con nadie en la calle -dijo alejandose de ellos.

Minato lo observo marcharse y suspiro. Sakura se mantenia quieta, tranquila y demasiado calmada como para haber corrido de esa forma. Asique, supuso que algo le habia pasado, y la llevo hacia su coche, el cual tenia la portezuela de piloto abierta todavia.

-Entra Sakura-chan -dijo y la rosada obedecio si chistar.

Minato rodeo el coche pensativo y cerro la portezuela del piloto.

-Sakura-chan ¿por que corrias de esa manera? -dijo volviendose hacia ella, y quedo mudo. pero ¿que demonios le habia sucedido? El, sin duda, la habia dejado en la casa de Sasuke en perfecto estado y ahora el par brillante de esmeraldas de ella estaba vacio y opacado por el claro color rosa de cabello. Ademas, transmitia dolor, puro dolor.

-Minato-sama shite kudasai (por favor)... -dijo ella y rompio a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse o de lo contrario terminaria destruyendose por completo por dentro.

Minato la atrajo hacia sí, ofreciendole su pecho, su proteccion, su calidez y su apoyo para que se descargase contra el mientras la rodeaba con su cuerpo acariciandole el cabello rosa de ella.

-Desahogate Sakura-chisai.


End file.
